Doctor Who: The Emma Chronicles
by Immortalli
Summary: A psychic girl who only sees one thing, a runaway bus, a new companion, and a virus that makes people disappear! There's only one person who can handle all this: The Doctor! 10th Doctor, set after Journey's End but before the specials.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Doctor Who fic! I really hope you enjoy it. It's AU, taking place after Journey's End but before the specials. I think the eleventh Doctor is cool, but I love the tenth Doctor too much and was way too upset when he regenerated. So, this. It's going to be part of long series. I know it's kind of long, but I'm treating each chapter like an episode. Hopefully the word count isn't too scary.

**_DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer is for the entire story. I will not do one every chapter. Let it be known that I, Immortalli, own no part of Doctor Who nor any of its affiliates. Not even a plushie Doctor 10. (Although I would love one.) I gain no profit from this story except the fun of writing it and hopefully the joy it brings my readers._**

**Dedication:** To my friend Zak, who introduced me to Dr. Who in the first place. Thanks for giving me a key to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Elise!" The girl's head snapped up as the teacher's ruler hit the desk with a sharp <em>smack.<em> "If you would kindly tell us all what the answer to number four is?" The young girl's dark-haired head dropped again, moving her notebook to look at her workbook. She glanced at the fourth problem, then back up at the teacher.

The teacher was a severe looking woman with a thin, sharp, wrinkled face and her hair pulled up into a tight bun. She could always tell when someone wasn't paying attention and always called them out. Not that it was difficult to tell when Elise wasn't paying attention. She swallowed hard, then ventured a guess.

"Sixteen?" The teacher got a mingled look of disapproval and satisfaction on her face.

"No, you foolish child. Four times _four _is sixteen. Four times five is twenty." She shrank a little as the teacher marched towards her. "Drawing again?" The teacher snatched the notebook from the girl's desk. She tried to grab it, but she wasn't quick enough. "Perhaps I should confiscate such a distraction."

"No!" cried the girl, perhaps a little too loudly. What few classmates who hadn't been watching the scene turned around. She blushed and lowered her voice. "I promise I won't let it distract me anymore. Please?" The teacher looked through her glasses down her nose at the girl.

"Very well. But know that if I catch you not paying attention again I will take it permanently." The girl nodded and the teacher handed the book back. She clutched it tightly for a moment before setting it back on her desk and opened it to the page she'd been on. She didn't pick up her pencil, but instead looked at the last drawing she'd been working on.

She knew the box she'd been drawing was important. She just knew it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood at the console of his TARDIS, supporting himself by some of the bars that didn't do anything important. He stared into space, his eyes looking like they'd seen a thousand tragedies. He'd just left the alternate universe where Rose and his double were. Lonely. Lonely wasn't the word for what he felt. A huge, gaping hole that grew every time someone left. And they always left. The little mortal things, well, more mortal than he was, running around for such a short time. He'd already lived ten of their lifetimes and had some more to go. And sometimes he lost them early. Like Donna, who was unable to remember anything without being put in extreme danger, like Rose…<p>

"Stop moping," he told himself. He ran a hand over his face and hair. "You've still got Martha." He began walking around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons in what seemed like random order. "What you need is a distraction. We'll go on a little trip, eh? Where to, where to… Oh, we'll just make it random." His actions became slightly livelier, laced with whimsy and a carefree attitude he tried to perpetuate. He pulled one last lever and a grinding noise started up as his ship disappeared from its place, speeding through time and space. The grinding changed pitch as he arrived at his destination. When it stopped he opened the door and stuck his head out. He was in a large field, tall grass swaying at his feet. He stepped out, putting his hands in the pockets of the long brown trench coat he wore. He saw there were some woods nearby, and very far off in the distance he could see a road. He turned back to the TARDIS, gave it a pat, then closed the door.

"Well, time to find out when I am." he began walking off, vaguely towards the road. It wasn't long until he passed the trees and saw a town not far away. He strolled towards it, looking all around both to appreciate the beauty of the scenery and to try and figure out when and where he was. He could've just checked the TARDIS, but it was more fun this way. He reached the town and looked around. From the models of the houses and cars, he was probably in the… forties. Yes, it was definitely the forties. He stopped and leaned against a building, just looking around, watching the people. A group of children were playing across the street, hopscotch or some such. Another little girl approached and they called out to her.

"Elise, will you play with us?" There was a strange sarcastic note to the request.

"No, she's too busy drawing pictures of monsters."

"No, it's too light; she has to go find a dark cave to hide in." The Doctor frowned. He hated bullies, but didn't think he should interfere. He couldn't fix everything. The girl kept walking, hugging a small worn notebook to her chest. She kept her eyes on the sidewalk. When the taunts didn't stop, she turned her head away to the other side of the street. She locked eyes with the Doctor and stopped, staring. He shifted a bit, then smiled and waved, trying to be friendly. She just kept staring, then opened her book and began flipping madly. He frowned and straightened, walking off. Something about the way she'd been looking at him made him uncomfortable. It was as though she'd recognized him, but he was certain he'd never been to this town before. At least, not around this time.

The Doctor wandered around the town, admiring the buildings. He went into a general store, delighted with the little knickknacks for sale. Suddenly he grew uncomfortable, aware of something. Something was tickling his brain. He drew out his psychic paper and looked at it. _He's here, _was scribbled across it. It was messy and looked like handwriting. Possibly a child's handwriting. He frowned, and then looked around as though expecting to see the sender right there. Not many people could send messages to his psychic paper. The Face of Bo was one, but he'd seen him die. Besides, the Face of Bo's messages were neat, almost like typing. He stared at the message a while longer, then headed off to his TARDIS. This warranted some investigating.

* * *

><p>Far off on the outskirts of town, the ship waited. It was large and bulky, not the prettiest cruiser in the sky. A figure stood at the helm.<p>

"We're certain it's here?"

"Yes, captain. Our sensors are reading strong."

"Well, I guess it's time to see if the rumors are true, then."

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up from a small device, squinting in the afternoon sun. He would've started earlier, but it had taken him an hour to find his tracker, and then it was broken, and then he had to modify it to hone in on psychic frequencies only. As it was he'd had to stay up the whole night just to finish the thing. He followed it now through the town. It was an incredibly odd looking device with a small satellite-like think protruding from it. However it was very small, small enough that he could hide it in his pocket if need be.<p>

The tracker led him to a boarding school on the edge of the town. It was a small collection of drab buildings with a slightly over-grown play yard. He wandered in, following the beeping of his tracker. He went into one of the dormitories and wandered down the hall. Finally he stopped in front of one room in particular. The indications were clear; strong psychic signals were being given off by this place. He stood there, looking at the door, wondering who might be inside.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He whirled around, quickly tucking his device into his pocket. A young woman was approaching him with a very curious and confused look on her face.

"Ah, yes, hello."

"Who are you?" she asked, taking in his strange appearance.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The doc- oh!" Her eyes flitted from him to the door he was standing in front of. "Are you here for Elise? I knew we'd talked about sending for someone, but no one had told me…"

"Ah, yes," he said, quickly adapting to the situation. He pulled out his psychic paper and flashed it quickly at the woman. "I'm here for… uh, Elise."

"Well," the woman said, obviously unsure of what to do. "I'm afraid most of the children are in town right now. They get two hours every day to wander about. But she should be back in about half an hour, I could find you an office…?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, that'd be great." The woman nodded and led him to a different building. As they walked she talked about the little girl.

"It's not that there's anything highly wrong with her. She's respectful and quiet. But she hasn't got any friends, see. She doesn't pay any attention in class. And she…" the woman's voice dropped a bit, "she draws disturbing pictures. Creatures, things that no one's ever seen before. That her imagination could come up with such things… it frightens some of the other children, and to be honest some of the adults as well." He nodded, frowning. A psychic who drew… it was always possible. Of course, it was possible that she wasn't the psychic at all. The woman found an empty room with a couple of relatively comfortable chairs. "You can wait here. As soon as Elise gets in I'll send her to you." He nodded and sat, waiting. He did hope that the girl would be the psychic. Otherwise it would be awkward to hold a counseling session when he really wanted to be figuring out the message that had appeared.

It was about twenty minutes later when there came a knock at the door. It opened and the woman came in, leading a young girl.

"Elise, this is Dr…" she looked questioningly.

"Just the Doctor." he said with a smile. The woman raised an eyebrow, but said,

"The Doctor. He'll be counseling you, alright? You're not in trouble." The Doctor looked at the young girl with a smile, trying to put her at ease. It took a great deal of control not to give a start. It was the young girl from earlier! She looked to be about eleven or twelve. Her dark hair was brushed carefully and her school uniform, which consisted of a knee length pleated skirt and button down top, did nothing to make her look more cheerful. Her skin was incredibly pale, indicating that she probably liked to stay indoors whenever possible. Her eyes were dark, very dark, and they were staring deep into his, like they saw more than he wanted them to. The woman cleared her throat, then said, "I'll be off, then." As soon as she shut the door the little girl spoke.

"It's you!" She pointed sharply at the Doctor, although there was no one else in the room to confuse him with.

"It's me?" he said questioningly. "I'm here to help you." He showed her his psychic paper. She looked at it, then exclaimed.

"It is you!" She opened the little black notebook she was carrying with her. She flipped a few pages in and turned it around. The Doctor was startled to see his own face staring back at him, among a myriad of other sketches and drawings. It was a very good likeness, too, not like usual children's drawings. He slowly took the book from her. He looked at the drawing, then back up at her.

"How… why did you draw this? When did you draw this?"

"I saw you in my mind! In my dreams!" cried the little girl, Elise. She seemed so excited to finally meet the man in her mind that she could barely contain herself. "I drew it four months ago." He raised his eyebrows.

"Four months? That's a decent amount…" He glanced down again. Maybe she saw her own future. It wasn't uncommon for psychics. There was the one boy he'd met, in a school similar to this… He flipped to the next page, then stopped. "That's a… that's a…" His eyes were wide with fear. If she really saw her own future… "Dalek."

"Dalek…" she said, frowning. "That's the... Er… one of the monsters… I can't recall which one…" he turned the book and pointed at the drawing.

"That! That is a Dalek! When did you draw this one?"

"About the same time," she said, shrinking a little from his reaction. He had no more time to pretend or dance around, she was clearly the psychic, and if there were Daleks coming… he flipped to the next page, and his hearts nearly stopped. There was… Donna? He blinked, just staring at the page. How could…? But Donna wasn't here, there was absolutely no way Donna could be here. And not in the "there's-absolutely-no-way-oh-look-it-happened" way, but literally no way.

"When did you draw this?" he said quietly, turning the book around and pointing. The little girl looked closely.

"The same time as the others. The whole first section was around the same time." He frowned, then flipped some more. There was him again, and Donna… that was Martha! More Daleks… His TARDIS… the Earth. Wait. That was the TARDIS, pulling the Earth. That had been… no, no. There was no way… He flipped to the very beginning of the book. There was Donna again, with the beetle on her back. When the time stream had been affected! He looked up at the girl.

"How long have you been drawing me? In particular." She swallowed hard and looked embarrassed.

"Always. I've always drawn you. But sometimes…" she struggled to find the correct words. "You change. Your face changes." He tried to think. She knew about regenerations, so she'd been doing this a while. He held up the book.

"Is this all you've drawn?"

"No. That's just my newest one. All the others are full." All the others…

"Show me." She led him back to the dormitory, back to the room he'd been drawn to. She let him inside, then pulled out an entire stack of notebooks. He stared. There had to be at least ten, maybe more. He took the one from the top and opened it. He took a sharp breath. Rose was looking back at him from the page. And there was a picture of her running… and there was a man with her. Wait. That man. It was him! It was his last regeneration! He stared for a moment, his eyes wide. He ruffled his hair with one hand, making it stick up even wilder than before. He flipped through pages madly. More of him and Rose. Although they skipped several things, he could almost see their adventures progress. And she'd drawn the monsters too. Slitheens, Daleks, Cybermen. And other people, Jack, Cassandra, she'd even drawn the Face of Bo. The repetition in the notebooks seemed to follow the repetition in his life. He picked up the other notebooks and flipped through them. They were all there, all his past lives… As he went backwards, the drawings became cruder. He looked up at the girl.

"How long have you been drawing these things?" She shrugged.

"I've been dreaming about you since I can remember. I started the notebooks when I was five." No wonder she was so good now. Drawing for six or seven years, filling notebook after notebook… He picked the latest one up again and opened it. Again he stared at the TARDIS dragging the Earth. It had been so wonderful, having all his friends together in one place… one of the best moments he could remember.

He flipped to the next page. And the next one. He frowned. The images were beginning to confuse him. There was an alien. He recognized the species, but he hadn't encountered one recently. And there was a girl, a human girl, that he'd never seen before. Here was what looked like just a set of clothing, or an invisible person… he quickly flipped through the next few pages. His TARDIS, Daleks, and two people in particular, people he hadn't seen before. As he flipped the first girl appeared less and less, replaced by a woman with a braid… there were planets… there was a giant bloodshot eye, staring… He stopped when he realized what he was seeing. He was seeing his own future. He closed the book quickly, his face pale.

"Spoilers." he whispered to himself, thinking of River Song. He looked at the girl, feeling a little bit like running away. He was scared, and it was what he was good at. He didn't want to know his own future, to be honest. He'd always been terrified of knowing what mistakes he'd make next, and when he'd finally fail so much that he'd die, and leave the Earth to fend for itself. Finally he spoke. "Who were you trying to contact?" he asked. This was the other thing he'd been frightened of.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, looking honestly confused. He frowned.

"Do you know what this is?" he said, showing his psychic paper.

"It's a blank piece of paper. You showed it to me earlier. It tricks people, but not me." He blinked. Not many people weren't fooled by psychic paper. He nodded.

"It's psychic paper. It's supposed to show people whatever I want them to see. But sometimes it can receive messages from people with psychic abilities. You sent out a message earlier. You said that he was here." The girl stared at him with huge eyes.

"You mean I'm psychic? I'm not crazy, or deranged, or a freak? They're real? They're all real?" Tears started forming in her eyes. He was a little caught off guard.

"Er, yes, you're psychic. I thought you already knew… you didn't seem surprised to meet me."

"I thought I was dreaming again! I wanted so badly not to be crazy, sometimes I'd pretend you were real." She gave herself a hard pinch. "I'm not! I'm not dreaming!" He gave her a moment to revel in the fact, then broached the subject again.

"But you sent a message. How could you do that if you didn't know you were psychic?" She looked as confused as he was.

"I didn't know I sent a message. I was so surprised when I saw you that I couldn't stop thinking about it, though." The Doctor sat back and thought. The girl was powerful, probably more powerful than she realized. She could derive the purpose of the psychic paper just by looking at it, she sent psychic messages without meaning to, and somehow she'd gotten connected with his time line strongly enough to receive his entire life and then some in a few years. Not to mention that her mere presence on a regular basis instilled this room with enough psychic energy to make his sensor think a real psychic was in there. He stood suddenly.

"I have to go." He said.

"Are you leaving? You do that a lot." The girl's voice was so sad he was caught off guard. He pity well up inside him. He had the feeling no one wanted to hang around this girl much.

"No. No, I won't leave. I just have to figure some things out. Time for me to go be clever." He said jokingly. She nodded. He got up and went for the door. His hand was on the handle when a small voice spoke up.

"Doctor?" he turned. "Thank you." He nodded, then left.

* * *

><p>He was in his TARDIS later that night. He'd been going over it again and again in his head. He didn't know what to do. He'd been stupid enough to promise not to leave, but everything in him was screaming to get away from this time, this town, and this girl. What could he do for her? No one would believe she wasn't crazy. Unless he was willing to let her prove it. But he wasn't really. He rubbed his face. He'd been over the arguments dozens of times in his head. He leaned forward against the console. There had to be something he could do. Suddenly he got the feeling again, what he'd gotten the first time she sent him a message. It was stronger this time. He took out his psychic paper.<p>

_DOCTOR! HELP! HELP HELP HELP HELP! _scrawled across the paper over and over, in the same childish handwriting as before. He flipped it shut and ran out of the TARDIS, slamming the door behind him. He went for the school, brown coat flying out behind him and blue suit straining at its button as he ran as fast as he could.

He reached the small cluster of buildings and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. A very small group of figures were by the gates, one holding something that was wriggling wildly. A teacher, the woman who'd talked to him earlier that day, was shouting at them.

"Let her go! Let her go right now! I've phoned for the police! Let her go!" She made a dash and one of the figures let out a strange sound. _Ke-ke-ke-ke._ The Doctor recognized it. The laugh of a Rasha'ka. The figure who had laughed pulled out a small gun and shot it at the teacher. She fell to the ground, stiff as a board. The small wriggling thing in one of the Rasha'ka's arms screamed loudly. The captor quickly covered her mouth and the whole group turned and ran. The Doctor ran over to the teacher lying on the ground. He checked her pulse and breathing. She was fine, just stunned. Her eyes stared at him, open and frightened. He got up and raced after the aliens.

He quickly came upon them. He could see them clearly now in the moonlight. They were thin, muscled beings slightly taller than humans with grey skin that seemed to be tough, as though it were made of plastic or leather. Their faces were very similar to humans with a very slight reptilian air about them. One of them held Elise tightly in its arms. He knew immediately why they wanted her and that the only way to get her right now was the element of surprise. Rasha'ka had good senses, but as long as he was light on his feet they shouldn't distinguish his footsteps from their own.

He ran up behind them and tackled the one holding Elise. They all exclaimed, but by the time they'd gathered their senses he'd grabbed her and was running the other direction. They yelled to each other, soon following.

"Elise, where's a place we could hide?" He knew they couldn't outrun them all the way to the TARDIS.

"There's a shed, at the school. It's got a padlock. As long as we could get it open, we could lock it behind us." He nodded and headed towards the school. Once they were on the grounds the little girl lead him to the shed. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the lock, glancing nervously over his shoulder. He hoped they'd have time. He could hear the Rasha'ka searching for them. The large lock popped open. He pulled the door open and ushered the girl inside, then went in himself, locking the door behind them. They huddled in the dark together, listening intently. Eventually Elise whispered,

"Who were they?"

"They are the Rasha'ka. They're… sort of the black market vendors of the universe. If you need anything illegal, you go to the Rasha'ka. I'm assuming they're here on an acquiring run." He could just barely see the girl's frightened eyes grow wider.

"But why do they want me?" The Doctor hesitated, unsure of how to answer and slightly unwilling to reveal his suspicions. He was saved from this by her next question, which quickly followed the first. "How did they even find me?" A voice hissed from the side of the shed.

"We are very good at what we do." The Doctor stood up like springs were attached to his feet, looking around wildly. A section of the wall began smoking and blackening.

"They're burning their way in." he said, pulling the girl to her feet. They'd have to run for it, despite the fact that the shed was probably surrounded. He got right up to the door, took Elise's hand, and pointed his screwdriver. The second the lock popped he burst through the door. Sure enough two Rasha'ka were flanking the door. He flung Elise forward, urging her to run, and pointed the screwdriver at one of the weapons. But no sooner had it short circuited that he felt a little stick in his back. His whole body went rigid. He fell to the ground, unable to move a muscle. His eyes were wide and staring, but all he could see were their feet. He heard a muffled scream and thump not far from where he was lying.

"_Let's get back to the ship." _One of them hissed in their natural tongue. He heard them all leaving. He would have cried if he'd been able to.

The tromping of their feet had barely faded when he heard soft footsteps approaching him. A skirt and pair of feet appeared in his field of vision. Soon he could see the teacher crouching next to him.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "Those things… I don't think they're _human._ Their skin is grey!" She looked into his face. "They shot you too, didn't they? You were helping Elise, I saw you." She began running her hands over his chest. "I'm very sorry, I just… I'm looking for…" as they swept over his back, she stopped. "Here it is!" She plucked out a small barb. "When I regained movement I noticed something like this fell off of me." It took about fifteen seconds, but eventually the neurotoxin wore itself out of his system. That Time Lord immune system helped, too. He sat up.

"Thank you very much, now I have to go save her." The woman caught hold of his sleeve.

"What's going on? What are those things and what do they want with Elise?" He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Those are aliens. And I'm very afraid of what they want with Elise. Now, if you don't mind, time is of the essence." He stood, and she did with him.

"I'm coming."

"No." he said firmly. "You have no idea how dangerous this is." The woman put her hands on her hips.

"She is my student. Every child in this school is my responsibility. The only reason I'm not going for the others right now is you said time is of the essence. So perhaps we could stop discussing what's already decided and rescue that poor little girl?" The Doctor blinked, then gave a tiny nod.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mary Gall. What's yours?"

"I already told you. I'm the Doctor." She gave a frustrated sigh, but didn't press the issue. He turned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small tracking device. "Let's see you hide a signal that strong." He murmured to himself, then set off.

About five minutes walking straight into the woods they stumbled across what was unquestionably what they were looking for. In the middle of a possibly unnatural clearing was a huge spaceship. The Doctor smiled grimly. As he'd guessed, the Rasha'ka had a very old ship. They favored those vehicles because they were very inconspicuous, but a bonus for him was that those ships had at least a five minute warm up before they could lift off, if he was lucky it would take half an hour or so. He turned to Miss Gall.

"Alright, Mary, now I need you to stay here. If everything goes right, I'll send Elise out in about ten minutes. I need you to get her and take her straight back to the school. Keep her safe. The Rasha'ka's greatest advantage against you right now is the guns they've shot you with already. As long as the barb doesn't pierce your skin they're useless, so cover yourselves with whatever you can find." The young woman nodded. He turned and headed to the ship, being as stealthy as possible. He snuck into the ship. There were no guards, a bad indication that they were almost ready to take off. He walked cautiously down the halls until he heard voices. He could hear them arguing in the bridge.

"_Why didn't we take him? We'd get a better price for the actual item, instead of the guide."_

"_Idiot! How long do you think we could have held him for? Have you heard none of the stories about him? Let the Soltarons or whoever get themselves killed, but that's not our trade. It was pure luck we were able to stun him as is. If this hunk of junk will ever be ready to fly we might not be killed!"_

"_You're the one who specifically requested this ship. 'No one will think to search us.' That's what you said."_ Next there came an insult that didn't have a direct telepathic translation, which was rather impressive. But it was something along the lines of someone who wasn't careful about getting caught by the police, because of what they'd do to get out of it.

"_Well, you're the one who said we'd only have to bring a small crew! 'It's one human child,' _you _said. 'They don't even know about aliens yet!' you said. And now we have to deal with the Time Lord!" _The Doctor could hear some quiet sobs from behind the door as well. He decided that now was as good a time as ever. He peered in through the window on the door. There were four Rasha'kas. One was standing over Elise, one was at the controls, and the other two were clearly the arguers. They all seemed to be armed. That would make it exciting.

He set up his screwdriver for quick changing and pointed it at the door. The second the door _whooshed _open he sprang into the room, pointing it at them. It was set to wide dispersal, and by the time they'd thought to draw their weapons, they'd all sparked and short circuited.

"The thing about these old cruisers," he said, tapping the metal wall with the blue-tipped device, "No deadlocks. Also, thin walls." All eyes in the room were on him. He took a step forward and immediately the guard grabbed Elise, putting her in an easy position to snap her neck.

"Not a step closer, Time Lord." The Doctor froze, glaring at the Rasha'ka.

"If you harm her at all, I can make it so you were never born." He looked at the other two, who seemed to be the leaders of the outfit. "How dare you come here like this? How dare you hunt this little girl? Do you realize this is a class 5 planet? No interference!" The taller Rasha'ka chuckled.

"Time Lord, surely you know of us. Do you really think we care about laws? We have, of course, done our best to keep our presence here unknown. It is in our best interest. We haven't even killed anyone! But for such a valuable asset, we are willing to risk a few laws."

"Why do you even want her? It's not like she knows my weaknesses! She just knows my past, and half my enemies already have that!" The Doctor had suspicions, and now was the time to see if he was right. The leader let out a _ke-ke-ke _laugh.

"But she knows your future, too. When and where you will be. With enough persuasion, she'll be very specific with it, too. Now whoever wants to can avoid you completely. Do whatever they want, and as soon as you start coming they'll run. Or they can do the opposite. Leave a trap for you. You'll never go anywhere again without wondering if something's lying in wait."

"Well," he said, leveling his screwdriver at them. "I can't have that happening, now can I?" He swung it around and pointed it at the paneling behind the Rasha'ka holding Elise. It showered them in sparks. They shouted and dropped the girl. The others began converging on the Doctor. He darted to the side. He was looking around the room wildly for the shut down button. In talking he had used up about half his time, at least according to his estimations. He ran around a line of cables dangling from the ceiling. He grabbed them and swung them into one of his pursuers. He finally spotted the button. It was on the opposite side of the room, and the remaining three Rasha'ka were boxing him into a corner. He looked around desperately, then spotted Elise. She was quite close to the console, staring at him with frightened eyes. He shouted to her as he felt his back meet with the metal wall.

"Elise! Look at the console! Find the button that will stop them from leaving! I know you can do it, just do what you did with my psychic paper!" She looked uncertainly at the console for a minute, then ran over. His trappers turned to watch her. She stood for a moment, searching the buttons. Just as the Rasha'ka thought it would be a good time to stop her, she had started pressing a series of buttons as quickly as she could. The ship shuddered as red lights began flashing and alarms started going off. The Doctor was caught off guard. He had not meant for her to activate the self-destruct. He pushed the Rasha'ka out of the way and ran to Elise, grabbing her up. He ran back to the door as the aliens scrambled to their brethren. He slammed it behind them and ran as fast as he could as a countdown started up. They exited the ship at top speed and saw Miss Gall waiting.

"Elise? Elise, are you alright?"

"Run! Run, run, run, run!" yelled the Doctor, not pausing for a minute. They sped into the woods. It wasn't three seconds later that a massive explosion went off in the field behind them. They felt the concussive force hit them in the back. The Doctor looked back. "That class of ship was never the cleanest when it came to destructions. Some of the newer models will just implode. No fire, no mess. They even make their own little force field to contain stray debris. As it is, I feel like I'm in a bad action movie. You'll have to cover this up, of course. Perhaps a gas explosion? You lot do seem to like blaming things on gas explosions." Miss Gall was staring at him. Even Elise looked confused.

"You know, Doctor, you're making less sense than usual." He looked at them, almost surprised at her response.

"Oh. Well, yes. Sometimes I say things inappropriate to the time I'm in. Especially when I get excited. You know, babbling. It helps relieve stress for me. I had a friend who used to get on to me for it. You should hear me talk about New Earth. I feel the need to say all fifteen of the News in New New York. Er, perhaps I shouldn't have said that… well, must be off!" he turned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Doctor!" Elise grabbed his sleeve, holding him back. "You're not leaving yet, are you?" He looked down at her.

"I'm afraid so."

"But what about me? What if they come back?"

"That lot won't be coming back." He commented, nodding towards the still smoking wreckage. However, it nagged at him that she was right. If it wasn't more Rasha'ka, someone would be after her. Rumors of someone who knew so much about him would be too good to pass up. Moreover, her psychic signal would be a plain beacon to anyone who cared to glance twice. He would need something to hide it, or at least dampen it down… that's when it hit him. "Of course!" he cried, hitting himself in the forehead. "Come with me!" he grabbed her hand, then looked up at the teacher, who had been quite silent this whole time. "Oh, alright, you can come to." He led them back to his TARDIS. Elise grew very excited when it came into view.

"That's it! That's it, that's the box!" she squealed. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Would you like to see the inside?" she nodded violently. He chuckled and opened the door, letting her in. She didn't say a word, just looked around in awe. He motioned for the teacher, inviting her in as well. She looked cynical, but stepped inside anyway. She gasped in shock, then stepped outside. Then back in. Then back out. Then back in.

"It's… it's…" she looked around in utter disbelief. "Bigger? How can it be bigger?" He walked in afterward.

"It's a long explanation involving dimensions and nonexistence; it'd be easier to not bother explaining. Also, I have a damper to find." He ran to the back, rummaging through some of the nooks. It wasn't too long until he'd found it. He pulled out the little ring, remembering trying it on Donna. It hadn't worked then, of course, but Huon energy was a completely different ballpark than hiding a psychic signal, even one as strong as Elise's. He took it back and showed it to her. "Wear this all the time. Even when you sleep. It'll hide you from all the monsters. They'll never find you so long as you never take it off, alright?" She nodded and he slipped it onto her finger.

"Thank you, Doctor." He smiled at her.

"No problem. But really, I have to go now. I'm sure you understand." She nodded then started out.

"It's too bad I scare you so much. Maybe I could go with you, like all the others." He blinked and didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. They exited the ship and he spoke to Miss Gall.

"You take care of her, alright? Now that you know she isn't crazy, maybe you can treat her the way a little girl is supposed to be treated." The young woman nodded, putting her hands on Elise's shoulders. He turned to go back inside his ship when a small voice spoke up.

"Doctor?" he turned again. Elise looked up at him intently. "Listen closely."

"What?" he asked confused. She didn't say anything else, just waved and then turned and walked away. He watched her for a moment, then went into his ship and stood, slightly worried, thinking about what she had said.

_Listen closely._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hoped you liked it! Like I said, I know it's kind of long. But just try and imagine it like an episode. Please leave a review, they help! And sorry if it got a little weird at the end. I took to writing it at like, 1 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Next chapter, woo! And this one is only like, half as long as the first one. I hope you enjoy it, and please review. They'll help a lot, and they'll just make me feel better. :)

**Dedication: **To the person with the TARDIS2 license plate that I drove behind all along the highway.

* * *

><p>Emma climbed onto the bus, using her pass to pay. Her eyes searched for a seat as the last few people who were getting off filed past her. Fortunately, there were several open right near the front. She grabbed one, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. It was light brown and just long enough to be forever getting caught in rivets and screws on chairs. She settled in and watched the line of people who entered. There was always an interesting crowd on the bus, and she was not disappointed today. People of all shapes and sizes got on, some dressed like they didn't know if they were getting ready for a business meeting or a rainy day.<p>

Soon, though, the bus took off with that jolty way that buses do. Emma pulled out her essay for World Literature, going over it again to make sure there weren't any mistakes. Suddenly she frowned. Something wasn't right. She looked up, and though it took her a moment, she figured out what it was. She'd ridden this route a hundred times, and they were supposed to be on St. Crispin street, but instead they were on Malupe road. They must have taken a wrong turn. She glanced over at the driver, who was looking confused and trying to radio someone. Emma looked around at the other passengers, but hardly anyone seemed to notice. In fact, only two people seemed to be reacting at all. One was a huge man in a tight-fitting trench coat, who looked like he belonged in a comic book. The other man, although ironically also in a trench coat, was very thin with wild hair. They locked eyes and she could tell that he could sense something was wrong as well.

Pretty soon, the other passengers were mumbling. The bus driver stood up and addressed them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we appear to be having some technical difficulties. If you'll all please be patient, we'll get back on route as soon as possible." Despite her calm words, Emma could see a very worried look in her eye and a little bit of nervous sweat on her forehead. By now, they were nearly out of the city, and Emma was getting very worried. Not only that she'd be late for class, but because she couldn't figure out what kind of difficulties could be taking place that would take them this far off route. The bus driver fiddled with a few more things, then pulled out her cell phone. Apparently the radio wasn't working.

That was when everything took a turn for the worse. As the driver began dialing, the huge man in the trench coat stood up. He lumbered up to the front of the bus and the driver looked at him in surprise.

"Sir, if you would kindly return to your seat-" She never got any further. The man reached out an enormous hand – really too enormous, inhumanly enormous, Emma noted – and there was a horrifically loud snapping noise and the driver slumped to the floor. Before she really registered what had happened, Emma heard herself scream, loud and high-pitched. She was not the only one. The thin man jumped up and faced the thing, but it pushed him back so hard that he fell over. Emma instinctively reached down and grabbed his arm, helping him up. Now that it was standing up, Emma could see all that was wrong with… whatever it was. It was far bigger than a human could ever be. The proportions were wrong, and the skin was a sickly grey color. The thing began to speak.

"Attention all human passengers: you are now being transported to the Nesting Ship. Do not struggle; all rebellious individuals will be dealt with." Emma saw the bus driver lying limp behind the thing and swallowed hard. The thing continued, its words sounding thick and difficult, as if its throat was closing in on itself. "Cooperate and the process will be as painless as possible." The thing then spread its legs and crossed its arms, for all the world a high-profile bodyguard. Several people began crying, and she heard more than one prayer being chanted.

"This can't be good." She looked at the man she'd helped and became aware that she was still gripping his arm. She let go and remarked,

"You think?" Her voice came out as a squeak. He looked at her and his eyes changed from worry to sympathy.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." He then proceeded to march right up to the thing at the front.

"What are you doing!" she demanded, but he ignored her. The thing looked down at him.

"Return to your seat, passenger. If you do not comply, you will be dealt with. All humans are being transported to the Nesting Ship."

"Ah, yes. Now you see, that's your problem." He raised his arm, pointing it at the thing. He seemed to be holding a very small device. A small blue light glowed on the end and it emitted a high-pitched sound. The creature stood there, completely still, as if it were unsure how to handle this new development. The man didn't seem happy that nothing was happening, however. Eventually the creature tried to deal with it as it had before. It swung at the man's chest. Fortunately, he dodged out of the way, but it simply kept advancing. There weren't a lot of places he could run. He headed for the stairway to the second deck. The creature went after him and Emma felt like she needed to do something.

That's when she saw the laptop. A pimply boy who looked about her age was clutching it like a safety blanket. It was the only hard thing in her field of vision, so she yanked it out of his hands. Before he had so much as shouted, "Hey!" she brought it smashing down on the thing's back. To her horror, it didn't knock it down, or even smash the computer. Instead, it sank into the creature's back, as though it were made of something soft. _As though it were made of clay, _she thought as it turned to face her. She darted past before it had time to react and sprinted up the stairs after the thin man.

The second deck was crowded. Apparently, several people felt that the farther away they were from that thing, the safer they were. Emma found the man and approached him.

"_What _is going on?" she said, slightly breathless.

"I'm not sure," he answered, "Something's taken over this bus, that's for certain. But what? And how?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's that thing!" she said, gesturing at the stairs.

"No, no," he said. He plopped into one of the only empty chairs and grabbed a railing with one hand, staring into space as he rambled. "That thing's a puppet, I'm sure of it. Some sort of underling, or maybe mercenary. I don't recognize the race, so I'm betting mercenary. Because if it's not, ooh, that's a bit scary."

"What's a bit scary?" she asked, interested in the man. He looked at her with those intense blue eyes.

"Something I don't know about," he answered simply.

"Who are you?" she asked. Before he could answer, they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Everyone turned to look. There was the thing, mounting the last step. Many people screamed and stumbled backwards. The man stood, staring at the creature. He glanced at her briefly before stepping forward.

"I'm the Doctor, who're you?" he said quickly.

"I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you," he said, then faced the thing again. He raised the small device from before, and it made the same sound.

"What is that thing?" she asked, pointing at his device.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," he said, examining it.

"What's it do?"

"A lot of things. Right now I'm trying to figure out what that thing is." The thing was advancing on them, and she grabbed the Doctor's arm to drag him to the back before it could grab him. It was very strong, but appeared to be extremely slow. "It doesn't make sense," he mumbled, still staring at his device. He pointed it again, then examined it again. "Its life readings – they're minimal. In fact, no more than what I'd get from anything I pointed this thing at – just microscopic readings, bacteria and such. That thing's not alive."

"Well I'd say it's pretty lively for something that's not alive!" she exclaimed. The Doctor looked up and saw it getting closer.

"Ah! Yes. We should run."

"No, really?" she quipped, growing sarcastic as she got more frightened. "Listen, I'm pretty sure the only things we have on it are speed and agility – not that that'll last us long on a bus. But the point is, I'll distract it, then you run, ok?" The Doctor looked like he was going to argue, so she said, "Don't worry, I'll be getting out too. Or… at least trying. Now get ready!" At that, she dashed towards the thing, which was very close to them now. It was positioned like a football player ready to tackle. At the last second, she dropped to her knees and rolled right between its legs. It stopped and looked down, then behind it, very confused as to where she had gone. The Doctor took his chance, pushing people out of the way as he leapt over a couple seats to get past it, then followed her down the stairs.

Looking out the window, she saw that they were now well out of the city, country fields speeding past them. The bus had definitely picked up the pace, and it was the first time she really realized something.

"No one's driving," she said in a horrified voice.

"Someone is," said the Doctor, "just not anyone on the bus." He was looking closely at the doors. He raised his screwdriver and pointed it at them. It whirred and they cracked open a little, then shut again. He frowned, seeming very confused. "They're not deadlocked, so what's going on?" He did it again, and this time he caught it before it closed. He tried to push it open, but it was as though an unseen force was trying to keep it closed. He struggled with it for a moment before Emma came to help. Together they forced it open, then looked at the ground speeding by beneath them. "Too fast," he murmured. "No one would survive." They let the doors shut and he turned to the dashboard and began sonicking it.

"So it opens doors?" Emma watched him in growing amazement.

"Among other things, yeah."

"How?" He paused for a moment and held it out to her, pressing some buttons as he did.

"You set it like this, then press this button. Now, I'm trying to figure out what's got -" before he could finish, they heard the footsteps again. The thing had made it down the stairs and was already heading towards them. The Doctor stood and stepped protectively in front of Emma. The thing was taking up as much space as possible, clearly trying to keep them from escaping the same way again.

"All rebellious passengers will be dealt with," it said in its thick voice. It kept advancing. The Doctor pointed to a seat against the wall and spoke to Emma.

"Go… go over there. Ok? Just go." She was too frightened to argue. As she plastered herself against the wall, the thing finally reached the Doctor. All the other passengers had long since run to the other side. The Doctor started to raise his arm, but it hit him with a heavy fist. He flew back against the dashboard and his sonic screwdriver fell from his hand, rolling across the floor. He looked at it, eyes wide, and Emma got the feeling that he had been counting on it. The thing grabbed him by the collar and smashed him against the doors. He let out a grunt and grabbed the thing's thumb, which was as wide as his fist. He pulled and at first Emma didn't believe it, but slowly the thumb began to come off. Eventually the whole thing ripped off, and the Doctor and the thing both stared at it for a moment in a sort of shock. She heard the Doctor murmur, "Of course…" Then the thing roared in anger and possibly pain and dropped the Doctor. He ducked under its legs much as Emma had just as it punched the door where he'd been a second before. As she watched the doors shake, she got an idea.

She scrambled on the floor, quickly spotting the screwdriver. She picked it up and aimed it, finding the button the Doctor had showed her. She only prayed that he hadn't changed the settings.

"Doctor!" she yelled. He looked back at her with surprise in his eyes. "Push!" The thing hadn't turned all the way around yet, and the Doctor gave a great shove right above its center of balance. She pressed the button for all she was worth. The screwdriver whirred and the doors creaked open. She felt a shift and looked outside. They were going over a bridge. "Now!" she screamed, still holding the button down desperately. The Doctor gave one final push and the creature toppled through the doors that couldn't withstand its weight. It fell out of the bus, hit the railing and went over the edge, down into the ravine below. Emma watched outside the window for a moment in shock before turning back to the Doctor.

He looked at the thumb he was holding for a moment, then tossed it out the quickly closing doors. He looked at her for a moment, then walked over.

"That," he said, "was brilliant. Can I have that back now?" She looked down at the small device in her hand.

"Yeah," she said, handing it over. "Sure." He turned to the dashboard again, waving the screwdriver around it. "What _was _that thing?"

"Golem," he answered, not looking away from what he was doing. "A lump of clay, in this instance, shaped like… well, like some sort of creature, and brought to life by some means. Nowadays usually electronic, but that's the strange thing… there weren't any in it. No false life, either, it was walking and smashing when it had no right to be." The bus hit a bump and Emma grabbed a rail, barely keeping balance.

"Can't you turn this bus off? Or at least put it in park!" The Doctor turned to her, and she felt her stomach clench in fear at his words.

"This bus already is turned off." He stopped scanning and sat for a moment, face screwed up in confusion. Without warning he jumped up and began scanning what appeared to be the whole bus. "That's odd," he stated. He turned to Emma. "Hold still." He waved the screwdriver at her, then examined it. "Really odd."

"What's odd?" she asked, watching him scan the hand bars.

"There is an incredible amount of microscopic activity on this bus," he answered, still scanning, "but only on the bus itself. You… the people… don't seem to have anything out of the ordinary going on. It's like the bus caught a virus." At those words he stopped and looked around, eyes wide with realization. "No… no… can't be. Surely not." He ran back up to the front again and scanned the dashboard again. "No, no, no. Oh, it _is!_"

"What is?" Emma demanded, frustrated at his infuriatingly vague ramblings. He looked at her.

"There is a species," he began, "that is almost completely unique in the universe. This species, despite being single-celled, is completely intelligent and sentient. It cannot speak or communicate easily with the rest of the world, but it most definitely interacts. They tend to inhabit inanimate materials. However, they are, as you can imagine, very weak. Very vulnerable. So they tend to inhabit strong things, in fact, their favorite housing is… metal." He looked around at the bus, and Emma suddenly became aware of how much metal there was in it.

"You mean… they're here? But… how are they controlling…?"

"Well, that's all part of their abilities, isn't it? They can't make the metal do something crazy, like bend or melt or anything, but they can move it. I bet they're in the hubcaps and axels, forcing the wheels to spin. Ah, clever things. But why? Why, why, why are they taking a busload of humans? What could they want with you?" He was gripping his hair while he talked and she could guess how it got so wild. He spun around on the spot before speaking again. "Unless… ahh, of course! It said it was taking you to the Nesting Ship, right?" He ran up to Emma and gripped her shoulders, apparently pleased with himself for figuring it out. "That's it! Like I said, they're a very vulnerable species! And they don't breed like a normal single-cell species; they breed like us more complex ones, with two adults making an infant. They're infants can't live and grow in metal, they need a more gentle, nurturing environment. They need living flesh! Or at least organic flesh…"

"So… what does that mean?" asked Emma hesitantly. She didn't like where this was going.

"It means you're all headed off to be hosts!" he cried. "Of course, that means you'll be devoured by the fever the young create as they grow."

"Devoured?" she squeaked. He looked at her, pulled back into the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah. That's why we've got to stop them, isn't it?" He bounded back to the dashboard and pulled out his screwdriver. "Now that I know what you are, let's see how long you last, eh?" He pointed it and it gave a quick burst of extremely loud, annoying noise. "There, that ought to have cleared them from the immediate area." He then changed the setting and all the screws, rivets, and nails popped out of the dashboard.

"Wait," Emma said as she walked over, "Did you just use the sonic screwdriver… as a screwdriver?" He looked back at her.

"Well, what do you think its original purpose was?" He lifted off the cover, revealing the electrical wiring beneath.

"Won't they be in there?" she asked, curious.

"Nah, they can't take over electrical equipment." He began looking over it, seeing if there was some way to overpower the virus's grip on the wheels.

"What are their weaknesses?" she asked, hoping to come up with a plan.

"Well," said the Doctor as he reached into the wires, "fire, acid, water, electricity, cold… really anything that could kill you, except at much lower levels. Barely a drop of acid could instantly kill, oh, a few hundred of them? The problem is, that's why they hide in the metal. You have to get at them. Breaking the metal doesn't even work, because A, they can usually move in time and B, at most you'll only kill a few of them. Heat works better, but still not well enough. It just takes far too much heat to get all the way to the core of wherever they're staying. We need something that can go into the metal and get to them…" he paused, then a grin split over his face. "That's it! It's right here! We'll electrocute the bus!"

"What, with everyone inside it?"

"Hmm, that does present a problem, doesn't it?" he looked around for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "The chairs!" he exclaimed. "The chairs are made of plastic. And the floor appears to have some sort of rubbery carpeting. If we could get everyone to touch nothing but plastic and the rubber, we should be able to do this…"

"You focus on getting the bus ready," said Emma, wanting to be useful. "I'll get everyone organized." The Doctor nodded and she headed up to the second deck to explain everything. This proved to be a harder task than she originally thought. Everyone was so scared that hardly anyone would listen to her. "Please…" she said, trying to coax them. The noise of all the people crammed into a small space was oppressive. "You've got to listen. There's going to be massive amounts of electricity going through all the metal on this bus at any moment! You just have to stand on a chair… come on…" She tried to push a teenage girl onto one of the chairs, but was met with fearful eyes and inaction. Eventually she got fed up and went to the front, then stood on two chairs so she straddled the aisle.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed. All the soft crying and whispers died away. "If you don't do as I say, you will either become hosts to a deadly virus or crispy little barbecue chunks! Everyone get on a chair! Once they run out, everyone else head down to the lower deck and take chairs there! If there's anyone left after that, we'll deal with you then! Whatever you do, don't touch any metal! Now MOVE!" She hopped down. There was a moment of stunned silence, then people began climbing up onto the chairs. She made sure that no one was touching metal, then herded the rest down the stairs. Fortunately there were plenty of seats. Soon everyone was standing on a seat. Emma walked back over to the Doctor. Several of the wires were strung out, wrapped around rails and other large metal objects in the bus.

"Everyone's ready," she said. He nodded.

"So am I. Get in position." She went to the nearest chair and stood up on it. The Doctor took a few steps back, positioning himself firmly in the middle of the no-slip rubber coating on the floor. Then he pointed his screwdriver. Immediately sparks shot from the wires, and Emma could feel the intense amount of electricity racing through everything. Most of the metal began sparking and her hair started to rise on end. She began to get uncomfortable and itchy and wondered how good of a protector the plastic really was.

Suddenly the bus began swerving all over the road. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver again and the sparks stopped, then he dove to the wheel to try and get control. She could tell as soon as he touched skin and metal that he was being electrocuted. He jerked and his face contorted, but he hung on to the steering wheel and made sure they didn't crash. Eventually their momentum petered out and they came to a stop. Everyone climbed down, getting nasty little shocks, but nothing really damaging. Emma ran over to the Doctor. He was still gripping the wheel and breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, although it was a moment before he could get any words out.

"Don't worry. I'm very hardy. Besides, rubber-soled shoes."

"So… are they gone?" She was hesitant to be relieved after what had happened. He scanned the bus.

"Yeah. Not even a residue."

She suddenly found herself overcome with emotion. The next thing she knew she was hugging the Doctor and crying.

"We're going to live!"

He smiled and patted her on the back.

"Yes you are."

Everybody crowded off the bus once they were sure everything was safe. The Doctor surveyed the smoking vehicle.

"That's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon. But you lot all have cell phones in this time period, right?" He turned and sure enough, more than half the people had phones out, calling emergency services or relatives. It took awhile for rescue vehicles to come; they were several miles out of the town. There were some injuries, but no deaths other than the driver.

After making it back to town and assuring the ambulances that she was fine, Emma searched the Doctor out. She saw him at the edge of the crowd, trying to make a subtle exit.

"Hey!" she called, jogging over. He saw her coming and smiled.

"I was hoping you'd find me," he said.

"We did pretty good, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did," he answered.

"But… but there was one thing I wanted to ask you."

"Alright," he said, looking curiously at her.

"You… you're not… from around here, are you?"

A smile tugged at his mouth.

"Not exactly."

"What I mean is… you talked about those things… the virus… like it was alien. Like they were aliens." He nodded, and she continued. "And… well, your screwdriver, it's not like technology we have. What I'm saying is… you're an alien, aren't you?"

"Good job," he said, grinning. She took a step back anyways, reeling from the realization.

"But… but you look… normal! You look like a human!"

"That's not fair, my species came first!" he said. "I'm a Time Lord."

"How… how did you get here?" she asked, still a little stunned.

"In a ship… would you like to see it?" She nodded. He led her back to the bus station, then a couple streets away. At first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then he walked right up to a big blue police box and stopped, turning to look at her. "Well, what do you think?"

"It… it's a phone box…"

He laughed a little and said, "Wait till you see the inside." He opened the door and went inside. She hesitated for a moment, not sure what going in there might mean. Then she ran through the door after him before she could change her mind. She stopped just inside, gaping in awe. She turned slowly in a circle, taking it all in.

"This…. This is amazing!" she breathed. She ran back outside for a moment, checking that it really was a small police phone box, then ran back inside. "This is a spaceship?" she asked.

"Yeah… well… not really. It does travel through space, but it also goes through time, so…" He couldn't help but smile on the look on her face.

"Wait, it goes through _time? _It's a _time machine?_"

He nodded, "A TARDIS, actually." She walked around, lightly touching things.

"So… so… wait. Wait, it can… go into the future?"

"And the past." He said, leaning backwards against the console. He figured that if her eyes got any bigger they would pop out of her head. She stumbled over to one of the railing bars and gripped it, apparently trying to keep herself up. He walked over to one of the dials. "Want to see?" She stood for a moment as the invitation sunk in. She eventually managed to get out,

"Yeah, sure." Her voice was a little squeaky. The Doctor smiled and began flipping switches. She heard a metal grinding and felt a small lurch and knew that something was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Again, please review. And now for a totally random section I will be adding to the end of each chapter, just for the fun of it:

**That Awkward Moment When**:

That awkward moment when the words "Bad Wolf" start following you through time and space.

See you next chapter! :D


End file.
